Love Makes Everyone Dumb
by flipflops839
Summary: Hadley didn't want to be dramatic. Really – she didn't – but Aomine Daiki could jump in front of a moving bullet to save an entire school of wailing, pale-faced children, could run into a burning building to save a litter of whimpering puppies and die an agonising, fiery death and she would still gleefully dance on his grave. Aomine/OC. Set during their university years.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who is back with a new story instead of studying for my two exams next week? This bitch!

Its set when the GOM are at university and in their second year - most of them go to to Tokyo University because apparently its the best one? And also a lot of them live in Tokyo so it made sense to me. In this, Momoi and Kise live together and are good friends because I really liked that idea and I headcanon that Kise was who Momoi was closest to in the GOM outside of Aomine - the anime kind of touched breifly on their friendship and I wanted to expand on it a little further. Also I LOVE Kise so my OC is best friends with him because I think he would be an _awesome_ best friend. The characters are little bit different than they are in canon because obviously they have matured a bit - Aomine is a little less grumpy and a bit more considerate and actually cares about some stuff now. Kise is less melodramatic and clingy but is a bit sharper and I like to think he would get a little more manipulative as he gets older.

My OC, Hadley, went to Kaijo and became friends with Kise there and then got close to Momoi in their first year of university. The reason she doesn't know Aomine that well is because he went to America on an exchange in his first year of uni (I know that would never happen in real life and doesnt make sense but I needed a reason for him to have not been there first year and this fit) to do like basketball stuff.

Fair warning: I know absolutely nothing about basketball - I'm English and its just not a thing here and even if it was I still wouldn't know because I care for sports about as much as I care for studying (read: not a lot).

Extra warning: there is going to be a lot, like a lot, of alcohol abuse in this fic because, I mean, they're students - enough said.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Hadley didn't want to be dramatic. Really – she didn't – but Aomine Daiki could jump in front of a moving bullet to save an entire school of wailing, pale-faced children, could run into a burning building to save a litter of whimpering puppies and die an agonising, fiery death, could donate all his organs to a cherished family member without hesitation, and she would _still_ gleefully dance on his grave.

Truth be told, it was actually rather annoying. Aomine was her arch nemesis, her rival, her greatest foe and worst nightmare. To him, however, she was nothing more than that idiot who sat next to him in history and did nothing but glare – if he even noticed her at all. The bastard.

He slumped into class everyday, folded his monstrous body over the desk (encroaching on _her_ side of the table and taking up valuable space that she needed for taking notes and actually _studying_ ) and napped until class ended.

He was huge, towering over her, making her feel small and delicate – easy to crush and vulnerable. It didn't help that he was also ripped – covered in lean muscle from hours spent in training every day. His hair was always dishevelled, like he had just woken up and breezed into class, which she knew for a fact that he had. It was unbelievable. He never worked, never made an effort, never even listened in class and yet somehow the university passed him because he was some kind of basketball god or something. Whatever.

Hadley tried not to stab him with her pencil as he let out another soft snore, his face pressed into the fabric of his jacket. How was she supposed to hear the lecture when all she could focus on was his dumb face resting mere millimetres from her own? His audacity was truly breath-taking – once, he had drooled all over her notebook, like a messy child, and then, without so much as an apology or even an acknowledgement of his crass behaviour, he had turned around and asked to copy her assignment. It had taken everything she had had not to deck him then and there.

And now she was starring in her own private horror show; her co-star none other than the person she hated most in the world. Yes, they sat next to each other every class but that was purely coincidence – they were both always late (she felt the need to stress that she _always_ arrived earlier than him) and that desk was the only one ever left! And yes, to an outside perspective, it could seem like they were friends what with the constant whispering but it was bickering, not friendly chatter! Hadley was forced to conclude that their teacher was possessed – it was the only explanation for such an error on their part – why else would he pair her with Aomine for a project worth 50% of their grade? Possession. Clearly, it was some kind of epidemic in Japan otherwise there just wouldn't be as many people who liked Aomine as they did.

* * *

She slammed the door to the apartment open and stormed in, making sure to flop onto the floor and let out a loud groan. "Life is pain."

A delicate huff of laughter came from the kitchen. "Daiki really isn't that bad."

Hadley's head shot up, nose scrunched in indignation. "Oh, really? Would you want to be his partner for a project worth _half your grade_?"

Kise couldn't hide his wince. "He might surprise you?" He attempted a hopeful smile, his hands coming up to form a hesitant thumbs-up. "Aomine-cchi is really impressive when he tries."

Hadley gave him a flat look. "Have you ever seen him try before?"

Kise perked up, "yeah – he plays basketball like his life depends on it!"

Hadley rolled her eyes. " _All_ you weirdos do that – basketball doesn't count."

Kise sighed, offering her a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Hadley-cchi, but I don't know what you want me to say – Daiki is my friend."

Hadley groaned again and rolled about on the floor, beating her legs against it in frustration. "I knoooow. I just need to vent – let me moan and be melodramatic for a while."

Kise's eyes sharpened and his smile turned sly, "or you could try one of these strawberry daiquiris that I made."

Hadley was sure she moved faster than she ever had in her life and before Kise could so much as blink she had a glass in hand like it had been there all along. "I actually love you, Ryo. See, this is why we're friends."

Kise flicked his hair out of his eyes in one effortlessly elegant move that belonged on the cover of vogue. "I know I'm perfect, no need to state the obvious." He struck a pose, leaning seductively against the counter.

Hadley laughed an responded by taking a large gulp of her drink before draping herself over the dining table and biting her lip in a rough approximation of what she thought models did.

Head tilted to side, Kise assessed her with those golden, calculating eyes of his. "You're not bad you know. I still don't know see why you won't let me put you in touch with an agent."

She tried not to blush as she straightened up, tucking her hair behind her ear – a nervous habit she had never quite managed to kick. "You _know_ why."

Kise scoffed and ran a hand through his own hair, tugging on it slightly in his frustration. "Yes – you're curvier than the average Japanese model but I'm telling you, naturally voluptuous models are really big right now. The industry is trying to combat all the bad press about Photoshop, surgery and unrealistic expectations – you would be doing good!"

Hadley pulled a face, "did you really just use the word voluptuous? What is this, a self-help book?"

Kise whined and wriggled like a puppy, pouting and giving her big, sad eyes. "Hadley-chan! Don't change the subject."

"I just don't know," she sighed, slumping against the table. "I think instead of empowering me it would just make me more aware of my flaws."

"What flaws? Hadley, you're a dancer and you look like it." He moved closer and put a soft, immaculately manicured hand on her shoulder. "You know I wouldn't suggest you try it out if I didn't think you had what it takes."

She shifted, not meeting his eye. "To you maybe but not all of us have you're unwavering self-confidence." She paused, "or arrogance."

Kise smiled then, that same, sharp look that said he knew exactly the kind of affect he had on people. Honestly, he may have his dumb moments but the fact that anyone could believe the airhead, lost model act he put on was truly astounding. Especially if they had seen him play basketball.

Hadley escaped his grip, easing out from under his arm. "Ugh, enough of this gross talk about feelings and insecurities – let's get wasted!" She went to down the rest of her drink but at his pointed look she let out an irritated huff. "Fine – I'll think about it. Happy?"

He gave her a quick kiss to the cheek in appreciation. She gave him a soft look in return and raised her glass to her lips again but he sprang forward, yanking it away in a smooth motion too fast for her to follow. Damn Kise and his insane, prodigy reflexes.

"No wait! We can't start without Momoi-cchi – she said she would be home in five minutes."

Hadley gave his hand, which still clutched her precious strawberry goodness, a resentful look. "She better be."

* * *

Despite Ryota's reassurances, Hadley's last two weeks had been a living a hell. Aomine had ditched half their study sessions and shown up at least half an hour late to the rest. When he did bother to show his big, ugly face, it was to tell her that he hadn't done the work she had asked for or that the coffee shop she chose was the perfect napping spot.

"Hey, I-Forgot-Your-Name, can you move your arm, its getting in the way of my nap."

"Messy-Hair, your handwriting is too neat – I can't read it."

"Oi, Broccoli-Eyes, shut up will you? I'm trying to sleep."

And so it went. Each day she got that little bit closer to the murder spree Momoi always predicted was in her near future.

They were sat in a cute little comic-themed café not far from her apartment when the final straw came.

"Hey, Boring-chan, I don't have a pen – let me use one of yours."

Hadley froze, coffee halfway to her lips. "What did you just say?"

Aomine's lazy gaze brightened a little at her tone as he realised he was treading on thin ice. The problem lay in the fact that he clearly didn't feel threatened enough by her to actually care or watch his next words. "I don't have a pen – let me use yours, Boring-chan."

The coffee cup was slamming onto the table before Hadley even knew she was moving and coffee flooded the desk, pooling into the pile of their notes, making the ink bleed everywhere. Her chair clattered to the floor behind her as she shot up, hair rising around her head in a vengeful halo seemingly from the heat of her fury alone.

"You know fucking what, _Ahomine_ -kun?"

The whole café fell silent.

"I don't give a flying fuck that you're some kind of basketball prodigy. I don't give a fuck that you're best friends with Kise-kun and Momoi-chan. I don't even care that half our university worships the ground you walk on. You will act like the adult you are, you will contribute your fair share of work to this project, you will do did it well and _you will start treating me with respect_."

Up until that moment, Hadley had been pretty proud of herself. She could have done it with more finesse, with a bit more dignity but all in all, it was a perfectly respectable talk-down. Unfortunately, Hadley also had a flair for the dramatic.

She stalked around the table and leaned right into his space, looking him straight in the eye as she poked a single bony finger into his chest. From this distance, she could see the small mole in the corner of his right eye, could count every one of the thick lashes he didn't deserve. She couldn't help but notice that his shirt was a lot softer than she expected and that he smelled good. Like, really good. He smelled mostly of whatever laundry detergent he used (she made a mental note to ask Momoi what brand it was) but underneath it was the unmistakable scent of leather – the leather of a basketball. Weirdly, she found she actually didn't mind it. Ugh, clearly she was spending way too much time with Kise and Momoi – she needed new friends.

Aomine had just sat there throughout the entirety of her rant, unbothered except for the occasional eye-roll and irritated sigh – like she was annoying him. She could feel a hot angry flush start to rise up her neck and all the way to the roots of her hair and she tried to will it away but it was useless in the face of his apathy.

"You are _unbelievable_ ," she hissed, her voice no louder than a quiet murmur. Aomine, a man who has spent most of his life in some form of trouble, sensed the danger. Anyone who has ever cornered a wild animal would have felt that same chill go down their spine in the face of its silence – a coiled snake doesn't hiss before it strikes, a crocodile doesn't roar before it rises from the water to devour its prey in one fatal _snap –_ most of the time, a tiger's victims don't know even its there before its jaws clamp around their neck.

"I have been nothing but polite and accommodating to you: I scheduled our meetings around _your_ timetable, I have done half your work for you already, I even pick cafes near your accommodation so you don't even have to travel far. The least you could do, the _bare fucking minimum_ , is to learn my name, Sharkface-chan." And with that, she took his untouched, still slightly steaming coffee and poured it all over his head.

Not her finest moment.

* * *

Oh ho ho ho. Aomine totally had it coming.

Also, Hadley are you _sure_ you hate him? Are you sure its hate you're feeling right now? You know what they say about the line between hate and love...

Thanks for reading!

P.S. Also, the whole ~ wow my OC could be a model wow how cool is that ~ thing is actually plot relevant, I'm not just living vicariously through her. She feels self conscious about her looks and is insecure about them because, come one, who isn't? But I'm a firm believer in the idea that people notice their own flaws more and that every person, no matter what they think, is beautiful to the rest of the world! Except for people who are major assholes but like, let's not get into that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Trying to avoid people when you lived with them was, at a first glance, an insurmountable challenge. To Hadley's surprise, however, it wasn't quite as difficult as she had first predicted – sure, she had to sneak about in the dead of night, coming and going in the small of hours of the day when no one was awake like some kind of nocturnal bug but at least this way she was utilising as much of the day as possible. And, sure, she was exhausted and cranky and missing her friends but what good were friends if they were just going to point out your poor life decisions and lecture you about them? The point was – she was avoiding Kise and Momoi with the skill of an undercover operative after, you know, pouring boiling liquid over their best friend. She was seriously considering a career in espionage – she could do that right? She was deceptively smart, kind of athletic and most people seemed to like her – what more would a spy need? Of course, she wasn't sure what she would do about the whole secrecy thing or about the fact that she didn't know any martial arts but that was the kind of thing they would teach you at a spy school right? Or maybe she could just work in a spy office or -

"Busted."

Shit, she had gotten so caught up in planning her future as the next James Bond that she had completely forgotten that Momoi got up extra early on Fridays to double check the numbers on her report for the end of week meeting she had with the basketball coach.

"Uh – hey, Satsuki, how's it going?" Her voice was much higher than normal. "Long time no see, am I right?" Hadley forced a laugh that sounded more like a choking bird than anything else and tried to play it cool by leaning up against the counter. Except, she misjudged the distance and ended up toppling backwards onto the floor, chucking cereal all over her brand new outfit in the process.

"No," she whispered, staring at herself in mute horror the way someone might stare at the crime scene of a brutal murder. "I spent like ¥5000 on this skirt."

She locked eyes with Momoi, who, in that moment, put aside her anger to aid a comrade in the midst of travesty. She helped Hadley off the floor, delicately picking off any bits of cereal that remained. "No, its ok," she said in a gentle voice, soothing like she was talking to a startled animal, "the cereal hadn't mixed with the milk yet and didn't bleed any colour – just put it in the wash and there won't be any stains."

Hadley breathed a sigh of relief – she had really splashed out on this outfit with money she didn't have to make herself feel better about facing her doom the next time she saw Aomine – which would be in less than twenty-four hours. Why did Kise always have to invite all his dumb basketball friends to their house parties anyway?

Momoi, likely sensing Hadley's shift in thoughts through her secret telepathic powers that Hadley just _knew_ she had, tightened her grip, dragging Hadley onto the sofa for the confrontation Hadley had spent all week trying to avoid.

"Before you say anything," Hadley blurted, days of creeping about her own home like a burglar making her sing like a bird in the face of interrogation, "I just want to say I'm sorry if I have put you in an awkward position. I know Aomine is like some kind of superstar/hero/idol/god to you and Kise and that you guys love him with all your heart and all that jazz so if this has caused any tension between you, I'm sorry. Also, I feel really bad about giving him third degree burns; he didn't like _die_ , did he? It's just that he was sitting there with his stupid blue eyes that were all sleepy and soft from his nap and his shirt was so tight I could see the outline of his bicep through it and then he called me boring and annoying and I snapped and like – possession." She suddenly adopted an apologetic face, patting Satsuki's hand in what she thought was a sympathetic manner but in reality was absentminded at best. "I'm so sorry, Satsuki, I don't know how to tell you this but I have been possessed. So tragic, so sad – I was gone before my time. If you have a message for the soul of the human who once inhabited this vessel, please leave a message after the tone." She paused. "Beep."

Momoi just sat there and stared.

Hadley tried not to meet her eye – she knew all Momoi's tricks at this point and she knew the disappointed mother look to be particularly effective. Hadley shifted. Checked the time. Tucked her hair behind her ear. Still, Momoi continued to stare. Hadley cracked – again.

"Ok – I'm sorry! I know I overreacted and that I suck and I'm horrible and the worst person ever and reacting with quasi-violence like that was way out of line and Aomine probably didn't deserve it, especially since he was actually making an effort to do some work for once and I probably just discouraged him from doing it ever again and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me? I will give you," Hadley took a moment to dig around in her pockets, "¥1000 to not hate me. You're welcome."

Momoi started to laugh and once she started to laugh she couldn't seem stop – every time she tried she would take one look at Hadley's imploring face and immediately dissolved into giggles once again. If Hadley had erupted into fits of laugher like that herself she was sure she would appear unhinged but Momoi managed to make it both charming and adorable.

"Oi, Satsuki – what's so funny? Stop laughing at me!"

"It's just," she said, wiping tears from her eyes, "it's just that Dai-chan's response was the same as yours."

Hadley raised an eyebrow. "Ok, now I _know_ you're lying – Aomine would never apologise."

Although, now that she thought about it, it did kind of make sense. Satsuki was one of the most important people in his life, and, from what Hadley understood about their relationship, Satsuki was the only reason he seemed to still be alive at this point. If Momoi was pissed at him, of course Aomine would do whatever it took to preserve his relationship with her – she basically ran his life for him. Hadley could all too easily imagine him striding up to Momoi and saying, "oi, Satsuki, will you stop pestering me if I apologise to that idiot?" He would likely make a half-hearted attempt to make peace with Hadley if only to get Satsuki off his back.

Eventually, Momoi got herself under control, although she still let out a small a small giggle here and there. "Is it ok if he comes to the party tonight? I promise you won't have to speak to him – I told him I would burn all his gravure magazines if he so much as points a toe in your general direction." She gave a sly little smile, "he knows I'm good for it too."

Hadley sighed. On the one hand, she didn't want to be murdered by Aomine later that night, on the other hand, Momoi, like with everything else she did, was an incredibly talented manipulator and wielded sad puppy eyes with ruthless determination. In the end, the puppy eyes won, as Satsuki knew they would. With as much dignity as could be mustered in the unfortunate circumstances, Hadley allowed Satsuki to invite Aomine to the party that evening but only under the condition that Hadley had to be well and truly hammered before he arrived. If she had to die, she sure as hell wasn't going to be sober when it happened.

* * *

As per tradition, Kise and Hadley were two sheets to the wind before they had even gotten dressed. Getting ready for a party, in their household, was a sacred affair that started with mango daiquiris (it _had_ to be mango, no exceptions) and ended with drunken dance routines in their underwear until Momoi, reliable, sensible, perfect Momoi, would force them into shirts right before their first guests of the night would barge through the front door without even knocking.

"Blue or pink?" Hadley asked, holding up two pairs of identical hoop earrings, one blue, one pink.

Kise, who had been halfway through applying his liner, took a long, thoughtful sip of his daiquiri and pointed at the pink pair. "It matches your eye shadow," he said in a voice that implied it should have been glaringly obvious.

"I know," Hadley said as she slipped the hoops through her ears, "but I thought the blue might be a fun twist." Kise didn't need to know that she was directly quoting a fashion magazine she had read the other day.

He once again paused, turning back to give her a flat look that told her exactly what he thought about that particular idea. In fashion, like basketball, Kise was never wrong.

Their speakers started to blare an upbeat song with a pumping bass – the point in their "getting ready to party and look like boss ass bitches while doing it" playlist when things started to get a little bit messy. Kise was mostly done with his eyeliner and all Hadley had left to do was put on a top, which essentially meant they were good to go. They abandoned the mess they had made all over the kitchen worktops (that included Hadley's makeup and various items of Kise's clothing) and tried to pretend there wasn't a concerning amount of fruit splattered on the ceiling that both would later claim ignorance as to how it ever got there (Kise had forgotten to put a lid on the blender – Hadley had noticed but thought it would be funnier not to say anything). They started to dance and before long they were on the kitchen table and "throwing down some sick moves" (in Hadley's words) surprisingly well considering one wrong step would certainly end in broken limbs, if not worse.

It was a shame neither of them had kept track of the time or, more importantly, Momoi, who had more dignity than both Kise and Hadley combined and liked to get ready in her own room in an orderly manner _without_ getting plastered which, whatever, Hadley couldn't hold it against her when Momoi didn't end the night passed out in the bathtub unlike _some_ people she could name. That evening, however, Momoi was having trouble with her eyeliner and hadn't been able rush out of her room and force her troublesome roommates into tops before the first of the basketball clan burst through the door like they lived there.

Midorima immediately started shrieking (in a manner he would later repeatedly assert was manly) while Takao fell half against the sofa in fits of laughter as he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket in an effort to film him. Aomine just stood there grinning like he had won the lottery.

This was all but a passing distraction to Hadley and Kise, who were on top of the kitchen table in the midst of a series of drunken body rolls that were about to transition into some complicated footwork in synchronisation with a shift in the beat of the song. The combination of "inappropriate dancing, careless alcohol abuse and their scandalous state of undress" proved to be too much for Midorima and he refused to so much as look at them for the rest of the night, although Hadley suspected that might have something more to do with the image of her in her bra rather than any real perceived crime against common decency. Takao seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her because he spent the rest of night trying to persuade Midorima to say the word bra and, when that failed, attempting to trick him into it.

Eventually Momoi was forced to intervene when neither of her roommates showed any signs of shame and continued dancing like nothing was amiss. They were dragged off the table by her and shoved into their respective clothing. Unfortunately for everyone involved things tended to get a little hairy whenever Momoi felt she was obliged to put a stop to any shenanigans. She was on a warpath now. No one was spared from Satsuki's wrath as she forced the house into submission through the volume of her voice alone. Hadley would have been impressed if she wasn't on the receiving end of it. All they could do in the face of Momoi's unrelenting grip of authority was steer her away from the living room and all its heavy ornaments, which were excellent tools for beating anyone who still held a spark of rebellion.

By the time order was restored, the rest of Ryota and Satsukis' high school basketball cohort had shown up, well, the ones who were still living in Tokyo at least. Hadley had to resist rolling her eyes when the room was immediately divided into groups based on old rivalries and their high school teams, which didn't even make sense now as half of them played together on the university teams anyway. Hadley would never understand the promises, secrets and intricacies of Japanese high school basketball – it was honestly worse than any drama she had watched on TV.

She started out sitting with her old schoolmates from Kaijo but no matter how nice it was to see Kasamatsu-senpai drop kicking Ryota, it was just not worth it to hear Moriyama immediately start spouting off poetry as soon as she got within earshot so she sat with the Tōō lot instead.

Throwing herself into the seat next to Satsuki, she immediately realised what a mistake she had made. Aomine was sat opposite Hadley and staring like he wanted to eat her alive. She had to supress a shiver that ran down her spine and pretended that she hadn't noticed, even when his eyes dropped down to her neck as her skin erupted in goose bumps. Sure, she threw boiling coffee all over his body but he really needed to grow up and get over that. Stupid Aomine. Stupid party. She quickly took a few swigs of vodka from the bottle that were, in all honesty, more like successive shots than small sips and blinked innocently when the conversation died around her as everyone stared in awe. She smiled sheepishly, "in my defence, I come from a family of raging alcoholics."

Sakurai-san laughed nervously like he wasn't sure if she was joking or not but Imayoshi-senpai gave her a small nod of respect and that was nearly enough to make her rethink this whole alcohol thing.

Hadley made her way back to the Kaijo corner and told Moriyama that the next time he said anything that could be interpreted as flirting she would sick Satsuki on him – he shut up pretty quickly after that. He'd tried to flirt with Momoi only once before and it had ended badly, very badly – one might even say catastrophically.

"So Kise," Kasamatsu-senpai was saying as he sipped a beer, his first and only one because he was a nice and sensible young man like that, "you're in your second year at Tokyo University – have you started to think about what you want to do after you graduate?"

"Senpai," Kise pouted, pretending to look hurt, "how can you ask me such a stressful question after I hosted this amazing party for everyone?"

Kasamatsu-senpai rolled his eyes, "so that's a no then." He turned to Hadley, "what about you?"

Hadley repressed a sigh and shrugged exactly the way a surly teenager would, like any good student put on the spot about their future.

Kasamatsu-senpai gave her a meaningful look, "come on, Hadley-chan, I know you. You've always been full of ambition."

Hadley blushed and preened under the praise of her senpai, sticking a petulant tongue out at Kise who immediately started badgering Kasamatsu-senpai for similar compliments. "Well," she said, tucking an invisible piece of hair behind her ears and not looking anyone in the eye, "I was thinking of doing a masters in Japanese History and then a PhD and then maybe becoming a lecturer or a professor or – or something. I don't know." Her eyes darted back up to Kasamatsu's and she didn't miss the look of surprise on his face.

"Oh," he said, the shock still in his voice, "that's – that's uh, great! Good for you." He raised his beer in a sort of mini toast to her and took another sip.

Hadley frowned. "You don't think it's a good idea."

"No, that's not it at all," he said hastily, "I was just… surprised – you didn't seem to be going in that direction last time we spoke."

She just shrugged again and the conversation moved on, something about the best model of sneakers for outdoor courts. She listened with half an ear and instead smiled fondly at the little group in front of her – her boys. They hadn't liked her at first, mostly because she had hung about practice singing Space Jam for a solid two months without reprise until she had been banned. They had then assumed she was just another Kise fangirl who had managed to get him to like her through either hypnosis or some imagined Stockholm Syndrome scenario until they had walked in on her trying to strangle Kise in a fit of rage after he had failed yet another English test (she was his English tutor and therefore understandably upset). The urge to throttle Kise's complete idiocy out of him had been enough to bond her to the basketball team _for life_.

" _Your bitch wanna party with Cardi_ _,_ _Cartier Bardi in a 'Rari_ _,_ _Diamonds all over my body, Shinin' all over my body…"_

The song blasted out of Kise's ridiculously expensive stereo and his head whipped towards Hadley so fast that he probably got whiplash. This was their jam. Hadley was already grinning and shimmying out of her seat, bopping her way over to the dance floor (read: kitchen) that was only ever utilised by her and Kise, sometimes Satsuki if she had been drinking any sparkling wine. The sheer audacity of these basketball boys was just outrageous, they all turn up to a party and not one of them dance – Hadley has said it before and she will say it again: outside of anything basketball related, these idiots were _cowards_. Kise ended his conversation with Kobori and joined her in the kitchen – the two seamlessly settling into a series of dance moves that looked like a professional choreography.

Some of the partygoers gathered around to watch the two move and cheer them on – after all, Hadley had been described as " _mesmerising to watch_ " by the university magazine after she had won a competition in Kyoto (not that she's bragging or anything) and with Kise, one glance was enough keep to anyone hooked. His perfect copy was not limited to basketball.

Most of the time, the staring didn't bother Hadley – she had been on stage enough times that it didn't even register anymore but that night she couldn't ignore one stare in particular and of course, of-fucking-course it was him – who else would have the ability to get her notice him in a crowd of people with just his eyes alone? Aomine hadn't taken them off her once since she had took to the dance floor and it was like having his hand on her back the way she could physically feel it. Fuck – she hadn't realised just how pissed off he was, he probably hated her now and she couldn't really blame him. It made something in her chest _clench_ , like a vice around her heart and for one wild moment she thought she was having a heart attack but the thought disappeared as quickly as it came. Jeez – she had clearly drunk _way_ too much if the thought of Ahomine disliking her was enough to upset her.

* * *

Ah, yes, Hadley, Aomine is definitely staring at you like that because he hates you, sure, totally - he couldn't be obsessively watching you for some other reason, right?

If you hadn't guessed by now this is absolutely 100% going to be a story about two idiots in love that are just too dumb to notice the other person's affection. Mutual pining and moping? Misinterpreted romantic moments? Exasperated friends trying to set them up? Sign me the fuck up!

Also, I did say there was going to be copious amounts of alcohol abuse in this story.

And yes, that was Bartier Cardi playing - I head canon that Kise feels Cardi B deep in his soul. If you want an idea for how they were dancing to the first song watch any choreography by '1 Million Dance Studio' on YouTube - they are AMAZING! Personally, I envisioned Kise and Hadley doing a dance very similar to the 'Hit the Gas' choreography by Austin and Shawn at 1 Million Dance Studio - go watch it right now you will be speechless!


End file.
